1. Field of Disclosure
Example embodiments of the present disclosure of invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a display substrate enhancing reliability, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has an LCD panel and a backlight assembly providing light to the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate opposite to the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A gate line, a data line, a thin-film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode are typically arranged on the array substrate. A common electrode opposite to the pixel electrode is typically arranged on the color filter substrate.
The array substrate receives electrical signals supplied from an external apparatus and uses these to drive respective gate lines, data lines, TFTs and pixel electrodes provided on the array substrate.
Often, some of the electrical signals are transmitted to the common electrode through connections provided on the array substrate. For example, the array substrate may include one or more pads receiving a common voltage that is to be applied to the common electrode and the array substrate may include one or more shorting protrusions or pads structured to apply the supplied common voltage to the common electrode of the color filter substrate. The shorting protrusions/pads and the common electrode of the color filter substrate are electrically shorted to one another and thus the common voltage is applied to the common electrode of the color filter substrate.